


For Tears

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t exactly a secret that Jack hated the Goa’uld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tears

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #061 "hatred"

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Jack hated the Goa’uld. He wasn’t that keen on the Tok’Ra, either. As far as he was concerned, they were both just creepy snakes. The Tok’Ra were less evil, sure, but at least the Goa’uld were upfront about their motives.

Things had worked out for Jacob, he supposed. He got a few more years— maybe more than a few more— to spend with his kids, and a great new career as an intergalactic spy. Selmak wasn’t even that bad, for a snake.

But there was no way, absolutely no way, he’d let the Tok’Ra put on of those things in _his_ head. He liked his solitude, thank you very much, liked knowing exactly who was thinking all the thoughts he thought he was thinking.

But then he got sick, and Carter cried, and that was that.

Carter didn’t cry, as a rule. She was tougher than most special forces troops and able to hold her own, physically and emotionally, against almost anything. So, when she finally did give in to tears, there was nothing in any number of universes that could make him say ‘no’ to her.

No matter how much he hated it.

THE END


End file.
